


Hurt Comfort with Hair Washing

by Alsike



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike
Summary: See title.(Ficlet Crossposted from Tumblr)





	

“Shh,” Maggie whispered. “Shh.”

Alex was shaking. It was awful to watch.

It wasn’t like the fight hadn’t been awful to watch either. It had been on the TV, and the moment Maggie caught sight of Supergirl getting kicked around by a gigantic godlike creature she’d grabbed her keys. She’d seen the soldier girl rushing in to help. She’d seen the slime.

She drove like a bank robber, but she was too late.

Supergirl was gone, pulled through a portal into an alternate universe. The portal had closed.

“We’re doing everything we can,” J'onn said.

Alex’s arm was in a sling, her hair stiff with slime and blood. There was something empty behind her eyes. J'onn’s concern was not as usual hidden behind gruffness. He looked over, at Maggie and he seemed relieved. That was the first time he’s ever looked at her and seemed relieved.

“Detective Sawyer,” he grunted. “Can I rely on you?” He jerked his head toward Alex.

“Yeah, I got this.” The bravado was pretty empty, but Alex needed looking after, that was clear enough.

Alex was unresponsive.

She moved, obeyed, let Maggie chivvy her into the Lincoln and let her search her pockets for her keys. And that was the worst of it. Alex always tensed and jerked when Maggie let her hands stray too close to her body. But she didn’t care now. She didn’t care about anything.

But in her apartment, Alex just stood there.

“Okay,” Maggie squeezed her shoulder. “Lets get you cleaned up, and into bed. Kara will be fine. She’ll sort it out and be back before you know it.”

There was a flinch there, which was more response than she’d gotten before. That was good. She hoped that was good.

It was a nasty shoulder sprain, so Maggie had to help her get undressed. She checked the temperature of the shower like other people would check milk for a baby. Alex wasn’t in any shape to tell or even respond if she was being boiled alive and probably would take freezing as appropriate punishment-–the idiot.

Alex started to help a bit, move around to make it easier to get her out of her sleeves. There was still no response to her in particular. When Alex stepped into the shower, Maggie settled onto the toilet seat to keep an eye out.

Alex just stood in the water for five minutes before she reached for soap. Maggie didn’t remind her that they were in a drought. Not this time.

Maggie had zoned, going through all of the things she needed to do, how she could try and shake her out of this. This was Alex, if she was herself, she’d be gung-ho going to try to invent her way into getting her little sister back. Maybe this was her body telling her to rest and recover first. She always pushed herself too hard.

She almost didn’t hear the soft voice whimpering “Maggie,”

Maggie pulled back the curtain to find Alex, half bowed into the spray.

Alex dipped to peek at her. “My arm, I can’t– so much slime.” She ducked her head again.

“Oh.” She couldn’t raise her arms to wash her own hair. “‘Kay.” Maggie stepped into the tub in bare feet. “I’m going to take down the shower head, okay girl?”

A wave of what looked like relief shivered through Alex. She let Maggie move to the side, her body guarding her from the worst of the spray, and the head dropped into the bottom of the tub.

“Now you’re the worst for being tall, so I’m going to hold you, okay? And you’re going to get on your knees.”

Maggie braced her, avoiding the godawful bruising that was starting to come out around her shoulder, and kept her steady while she lowered herself down. Then she stood  over Alex’s ankles, and reached for the shampoo.

With the first press of Maggie’s fingers against her scalp, Alex let out a sound that in any other situation would have been hot as hell. In this one it just sounded like trust. More than enough. She worked her way through Alex’s hair, making sure to scratch with her nails behind her ears and down the center of her scalp. Each time she did Alex softened a little bit more. She rinsed with the detachable showerhead, and accidentally blasted Alex in the face.

Alex startled. “Hey!” And she looked up, and she looked at Maggie. Kneeling there, dripping, bruised broken and clean, she looked, meeting her gaze for the first time. A quiet sadness slid back over her face, but it wasn’t the emptiness from before. “Hey,” she said again, a greeting, a soft one.

“Hey.” Maggie turned off the faucet and knelt in the tub, not caring about her jeans getting drenched. She looped her arms gently around Alex’s most uninjured areas and held. Alex leaned in, burying her nose into her shoulder, her wet hair soaking into her shirt.“Got you. I still got you.”

And she did.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this prompt and others. Come find me on tumblr, @nike-ravus, and give me some more if you want. But if I really like your prompt, I retain the right to write my random crossover pairing instead--sorry. :)


End file.
